Hardware devices, such as integrated circuits, in server computers and other electronic systems sometimes fail after the systems have been put into service. When a hardware failure occurs, the faulty device must be identified and replaced as quickly as possible to minimize system down time. Information regarding the symptoms of a detected fault, and the reasons why a particular device was chosen for replacement can be valuable system design and troubleshooting aids when provided to a system manufacturer or system service organization.